Where Dreams are Made
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: In which FR discuss something we seen in a promo. Minor Spoilers. Set in season two.  Oneshot. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


A/N: FINCHEL! YES! WIN! It's been SO LONG since I wrote Fanfic! I do it out of love. I hope everyone enjoys it! It's got a **baby spoiler** in it and is set sometime in season 2. ALSO THEY MAKE OUT GUYS. I cannot wait for season 2! The title was super easy because ever since (**SONG SPOILER COMING**) I heard "Empire State of Mind" on the promo last week, I've had that Gorram song stuck in my head!

**Reviews are love. Glee and FR are not mine. Entertainment purposes only, etc etc.**

* * *

Where Dream are Made

* * *

He rolled her over, underneath himself as she giggled briefly and pulled him back down for another kiss. He smiled into it and opened his mouth wide against her own. She moaned under his kiss and he felt the vibrations from it radiate from her chest onto his own, making his lower spine (and _other_ areas) tingle with that familiar slow burn that ignited every other nerve in his body.

He fought to control the amazing rush, but when she ran her hands through his hair and scraped his scalp with her nails, they had entered The Danger Zone.

_Dead puppies, dead kittens. Mailman, mailman... _he gasped for breath, and squeezed his eyes together, and tested out his newest method.

_This is not Rachel. You're not with her right now. Not Rachel. Not Rachel._

"Uh oh," Rachel said, pulling her hands away from Finn, "What can I do?"

"Nothing," He choked out, "Just, shhhh."

_Not Rachel. Not Rachel. Not Rachel._

_ Mailman._

He let out a deep sigh and rolled away from her, keeping his eyes shut and his breathing controlled.

"Ok. Sorry about that, Rach," He said, turning over on his side to face her. He knew his face was still a deep crimson from all the uh, _excitement._

"It's all right, Finn," She said softly, placing her hand on his cheek, "It was probably my fault. I get um- caught up in the moment." She said, grimacing.

"Naw," He chuckled as he placed his hand on her left hip, "My mom's been asking a lot of awkward questions on laundry day, so it's better that I'm practising."

"Practice makes perfect!"

"You know that better than anyone, Berry," He answered, kissing her forehead briefly before moving back to her mouth for a longer, warmer kiss.

"I know," She laughed when they broke apart and pulling herself closer to him and snuggling in under his chin.

There was a comfortable silence for a few beats before Finn broke it, "Do you think we'll make it, Rach?"

"Of course we will, Finn. You couldn't leave me if you tried!" She said, half-joking, but only Finn knew how right she was.

"Not that, Rach! I mean Nationals? New York?"

"Yes." She said without the slightest hesitation.

She pushed away from him to look him in the eyes. Propping herself up on one of her elbows, she brought her tone down so it was steady and confident.

"Finn, I love you- I love this club. Everything we do is out of that love and passion. Those judges are insane if they can't see how much we want this; how much we _need_ this. If there's one thing I know about the performing arts is that if you care about something like this," She said, motioning between the two of them, "And if we work hard, someone, somewhere will appreciate us for it." She said, passion setting her words on fire.

She brought her tone down again and took one of Finn's hands into her own, "And Finn? If _you_ can fall in love with music, it gives me faith that everyone else can, too."

The raw vulnerability in her eyes told Finn that they weren't just talking about the Glee Club anymore.

He didn't say another word, he just leaned in and kissed her, slow and deep as if willing her to read his mind through their kiss. When they broke apart, he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"We will make it, you know."

"New Directions? I know, I just told you that, silly!" She giggled, completely misreading his tone.

"No, Rachel; me and you."

She gasped slightly, and bit her bottom lip under a smile as tears swelled up in her eyes.

She all but launched herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest.

"I love you _so much, _Finn." She mumbled against him, voice breaking in a sobbing chuckle and silent tears dampening his sweater.

"I know. You just told me that, silly." He answered, smiling wildly and fighting back tears of his own.

* * *

A/N2: Oh, hello there! Did you enjoy the story? You can tell me in a review! It's right down there. Don't be shy- I love everyone!


End file.
